Kinect Disneyland Adventures
Kinect Disneyland Adventures is a 2011 motion-controlled open world video game developed by Frontier Developments and published by Microsoft Studios on Kinect for Xbox 360, that has recreated a large amount of the Disneyland theme park, with themed games in place of many of the rides. In addition to minigames based on various Disneyland attractions, the game also allows players to take photos of their avatars at the park, and meet and greet characters. The characters appear in their normal proportions, as if animated, as opposed to appearing as a costumed character. Outdoors at the park are Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Daisy Duck, Chip 'n' Dale, Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Tiana, Prince Naveen, Stitch, Alice, The Mad Hatter, White Rabbit, Queen of Hearts, Peter Pan, Captain Hook, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Baloo, Mowgli, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Stinky Pete, Little Green Men, Pinocchio, Belle, Beast, Ariel, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Duffy the Disney Bear, and a pirate character named Black Barty among many others, adding up to 40 Disney characters in all. Gameplay Gameplay is a combination of minigames and open world play style. Players perform objectives and tasks for characters to gain Disney currency. It features drop-in, drop-out cooperative play for two players. Players play as a customizable child guest to the park, who gets help from a magic, anthropomorphic golden ticket. The game is controlled using the Kinect sensor's motion- and voice-sensing capabilities. Player navigation in the park is performed by raising one arm out in front of the (leading) player and shifting the raised arm left or right to turn. When the (leading) player receives an item from a character (which include a digital camera, a wand, a laser blaster, a fishing rod, a megaphone, a magic spyglass, and a water gun), the (leading) player can raise one arm in the air to bring up an item selection menu and bring the arm down to make a selection. After selecting an item, the (leading) player uses the arm with the item on hand to use said item and their free arm to navigate the park. Players can talk to the characters, enter attractions, or enter gift shops by walking up to them until a gold circle appears on the ground around the character, Disneyland sign (for rideable classic rides), magic portal (for rides featuring minigames), or store greeter (for shops), then either wave or say, "Hi, there!" When talking to any of the characters (except for a tour guide character named Karen, who provides trivia about Disneyland), they may give a task (usually a fetch quest) that players must do by either navigating the park or playing the minigame attractions. Players can also hug, high five, dance, receive autographs from, or take photos with the characters. (Autographs can only be signed if players have the corresponding autograph books, and photographs can only be taken once players receive the camera item and the corresponding photo albums. In addition, the New Orleans Square character Fortune Red can only give or help players with tasks, or take a photograph with them.) In addition to characters, attractions and shops, players can find spots to conduct music with park bands and Audio-Animatronics. The game's representation of the park contains numerous secrets for players to discover. Among other secrets, players could use their items to find trash cans, manhole covers, lights, plants, and Hidden Mickeys. Licensed attractions such as Star Tours – The Adventures Continue and Indiana Jones Adventure do not appear and have their facades stripped of any overt references to their namesake franchises, as the two franchises were owned by Lucasfilm at the time. Disney later acquired both franchises through its purchase of Lucasfilm in 2012. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin and Tarzan's Treehouse are also omitted, as Roger Rabbit is co-owned by Disney and Steven Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment, while Tarzan remains the property of Edgar Rice Burroughs' estate. File Formats * .WAV: Kinect Disneyland Adventures|wav (Sound) * .CPK: Kinect Disneyland Adventures|cpk (File package) * .DAT: Kinect Disneyland Adventures|dat (Model/Texture package) * .THP: Kinect Disneyland Adventures|thp (Movie) Media For a complete list of media for this subject, see List of Kinect Disneyland Adventures Media. Unused Voices Kinect Disneyland Adventures / Unused Voices Videos Kinect Disneyland Adventures / Videos Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck and Chip *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy and Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale *'Katherine Von Till' as Snow White *'Elan Garfias' as Pinocchio Voice Sound Kinect Disneyland Adventures / Voice Sound Category:Disney Category:Disney Games